


A Minor Inconvenience

by FountainPen



Series: Vampiric Growth Spurt [3]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and is constantly inconvenienced by this, and put all my energy into actually writing this, basically they're all in highschool, but im sleep deprived, cody is a vampire, cody is gay, cody thinks stephen is cute, cody's dad is a nerd, isaac max and johnny are dating, isabel suzy and lisa are dating, more characters are mentioned i think, once again, stephen thinks cody is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Vampires cannot cross running water on their own, and Cody is apparently no exception.





	A Minor Inconvenience

It had taken three weeks for Cody to even out his sleep schedule, newly heightened appetite, and the fact that he could accidentally put humans into a mind controlled trance if he got hungry enough. Three weeks seemed to be the rough period of time it took for new supernatural symptoms to occur, so Cody decided he would be prepared for whatever was thrown at him next.

 

Unfortunately, Cody wasn’t prepared to run into an invisible wall while walking to school on a rainy morning.”

 

“What in the-” Cody made another attempt to walk toward his school building only yards away, but was once again stopped. Cody was getting some pretty odd looks from his classmates at this point, and was a little panicked when Max appeared next to him.

 

“You good dude?”

 

“I can’t walk past this point.” Cody said, confused frustration written on his face.

 

“Let me try.” Max replied, taking a couple steps forward and not running into the same invisible barrier that Cody kept smacking into. “Huh.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“What could it be?”

 

“Beats me.” Cody sighed. “All I know is that it’s keeping me from getting to school.”

 

“I’m assuming it’s a Vampuberty thing.”

 

“Why do you have to call it that?”

 

“I call it how I see it.” Max said, shrugging. “What can stop vampires?”

 

“I don’t know-” Cody stopped when he saw Max with his phone out, asking Siri, not him.

 

“Okay, garlic-”

 

“That’s a lie.”

 

“Silver.”

 

“True.”

 

“Stake to the heart.”

 

“Does it look like I’m impaled to you?” Cody laughed at that one, and Max offered one of his rare authentic smiles.

 

“Running water.”

 

“There’s no…” Both Max and Cody glanced down to see a little stream rushing toward a drain on the pavement caused by the rain. “Are you kidding me!?” Max pointed and laughed for a moment or two, and then stuck his foot into the water, rerouting it so that Cody could cross without fear of running into an invisible barrier.

 

“The first time I walked to school with Isaac, we had to answer the riddles of this sphinx spirit thing to cross it’s bridge.” Max said as the two walked into the building. “We tried to cross anyway, and Isaac ran into an invisible wall, so he just hopped over the stream without using the bridge.”

 

“And it just let him?”

 

“Nah, it started chasing us, and then Johnny started chasing us, and then I jumped through a bus.”

 

“THAT WAS YOU?!”

 

“I was blackmailed with that information for two years.” Max nodded, grinning. “Gotta run bro.” Max said, spotting Isaac, Izzy, Ed, and Johnny and his crew.

 

“Wait you can’t just tell me something like that and not elaborate- _Max!_ ” Cody called after him, but soon gave up went to go hang out with Jeff and Violet before class started.

 

* * *

 

That day after school, Cody used some rocks to cut of the water for a little bit, and a little peeved, went to talk to his dad.

 

“You could have warned me that I’d get supernaturally blocked from moving over water, dad.” Cody complained.

 

“How was I to know?” His father asked dramatically, adjusting his tie in front of the ancient mirror that was made from silver, and only displayed a reflection of their clothing. “No halfling’s experience is quite the same, you must have inherited more of my genes than I’d originally thought.”

 

“Oh great.” Cody grumbled. “Why do we even have that thing, dad? You know modern mirrors work for us right?”

 

“Because, Cody,  I have an appreciation for fine craftsmanship. This mirror is functionally better than a modern one.”

 

“You can’t _see_ yourself in it! That’s it’s whole function!” Cody shouted, and his father continued getting ready for work.

 

* * *

 

The second time Cody’s inability to cross running water became debilitating, It was during Lisa, Suzy, and Isabel’s yearly mandatory camp out. The three held one every year since 8th grade, and it was tradition for everyone to go just to complain about it, and Cody was no exception.

 

“It is so freaking hot I hate this.” Isaac groaned, laying in the dirt next to his and Max and Johnny’s tent.

 

“Can we move the lake visit to now?” Max agreed, also laying in the dirt.

 

“We have a schedule, so go dump some water on your heads or something.” Suzy told them, kicking dust at them.

 

“I’m gonna _die._ ” Collin shouted from his fold up chair.

 

“It’s the hottest day of the year.” Stephen announced, earning groans from everyone, save Johnny, Lisa, and Suzy.

 

"I could commit arson and no one would notice." Max half grunted.

 

"I can help!" Johnny said.

 

“Okay fine! Lake time!” Isabel shouted and stood, and the groans turned to cheers as the teens all jumped up and prepared to go to the lake. "But no arson!"

 

* * *

 

The path to the lake was one they all knew well, and the stream that intercepted it was causing Cody a fair amount of alarm, and Max seemed to notice, muttering something to Isaac.

 

When they reached the stream, Cody was afraid that they didn’t come up with a plan in time, but Isaac stopped the group.

 

“Okay, new game,” He said, getting the attention of the mostly bored teenagers. “Whoever can carry the most people across the bridge gets ten bucks.”

 

What followed could only be described as Chaos. Johnny immediately had Isaac and an angry Max thrown over his shoulders, sprinting across the bridge. Isabel did the same for Suzy and Liza, all of them laughing, Ollie had RJ perched on his shoulders like a Gargoyle, so he strode forward without bothering to gab someone else. Stephen looked offended for a split second before grabbing Cody bridal style and carrying him over while Dimitri managed to lift Jeff, Violet, and Ed.

 

Now normally, Cody was great at playing things cool.

 

That was a lie, the anxieties about crossing of the stream just heightened the fact that a cute boy was carrying him. Cody was bright red by the time they made it to the other side, and it didn’t look like Stephen planned on putting him down any time soon. Cody was too gay for this.

 

“Uh-”

 

“I’m carrying this nerd to the lake.” Stephen said, and Johnny and Max seemed to be in a reversed state, Max clinging to Johnny like a Koala, Johnny blushing angrily.

 

“ _Why_?” Cody didn’t squeak.

 

“Because reasons.” Stephen replied, half shrugging. Everyone but Cody could see the pink dusting his scarred face.

  
Cody was going to _die._


End file.
